Una Historia Tragica
by andy aura-chan
Summary: Lan y Mayl llevan saliendo dos meses pero por desgracia Lan se va por culpa de los estudios, al regresar hay un corazon destrozado y una muerte pero ¿esta muerte podra volver a la vida o todo se volvera gris?


Hola a todos aquí les presento un one-shot que es de Megaman Net Warrior pero este one-shot no tiene nada que ver con la historia original ah y AVISADOS QUE AQUÍ NO HAY FINAL FELIZ Y SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UN FINAL FELIZ PUES PONGAN REVIEW.

Una historia tragica

Era una tarde de lluvia y las calles estaban desiertas en la ciudad, bueno no exactamente una chica de cabello rojizo iba caminando con la cabeza baja, desde lejos se podría apreciar que estaba llena de dolor y lagrimas. Ella nunca pensó que su gran dia lleno de sol se lograra transformar en una lluvia de dolor y llantos.

En la mañana ella había despertado de manera animada porque hoy tendría una cita con su novio Lan Hikari, ellos empezaron a salir hace 2 meses y les ha ido muy bien excepto que después lan por asuntos de la escuela tuvo que mudarse, estuvieron separados un buen rato ya ni se hablaban por falta de tiempo hasta que hace 2 dias Lan llamo a su chica.

-Mayl- Decia el chico detrás de la línea

-Lan! Hola! Como has estado? Te ha ido bien?- Decia la chica de nombre mayl

-Hola, eh estado bien y todo esta llendo de maravilla, amor en 2 dias volveré y me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo libre-

-Si ahora estoy de vacaciones-

-Bien que tal si cuando llege nos encontremos en el parque?-

-Por supuesto-

-Ok adiós, te amo-

-Adios, también te amo-

Al saber que su amado vendría no gasto mas tiempo y se compro mucha ropa y algo de maquillaje, quería lucir estupenda para el.

Despues de que esos 2 dias pasaron había llegado el momento de volverlo a ver, iba caminando al parque muy sonriente imaginándose todo lo que ocurriría al verlo, pero todo cambio cuando en el parque pudo ver 2 siluetas, un chico castaño y una chica de pelo negro besándose con cariñol. Ella decidió acercarse un poco y cuando lo estuvo suficiente pudo ver que el chico era nadamas ni nadamenos que Lan Hikari su novio. Se quedo en shock unos instantes hasta que reacciono y se acerco a ellos.

-Quien es ella Lan?- Dijo gritando Mayl

-Mayl! Bueno ella..-

-Soy su novia!- dijo la chica de cabello negro interrumpiendo a lan

-De que rayos hablas yo soy su novia!- dijo defendiéndose mayl

-Pues lamento decirte que el te ha remplazado-

-Lan es cierto?- dijo mayl empezando a sacar lagrimas de sus ojos

-Mayl.. yo-

-Dimelo!-

-Bueno ya! Si lo hize, estaba solo y estábamos muy lejos quería estar con alguien-

Mayl al oir las palabras de su antiguo amado decidió huir de ahí con el corazón roto en pedazos

-Mayl ESPERA!- gritaba Lan pero era inútil ella se había marchado pero decidió ir tras ella

-Oye!- dijo la chica al ver a lan alejarse eh ir por mayl

Mayl se alejo lo suficiente para poder detenerse y continuar caminando, las nueves empezaron a lanzar agua señal de lluvia, ella creía que la lluvia se llevaría su dolor y decidió ir a paso lento, hasta que alguien la agarro el brazo

-Mayl!- decia la voz detrás de ella

-Vete Lan! No te quiero ver!- gritaba mayl

-Porfavor almenos dejame explicarte todo-

-Vete!-

Mayl empezó a correr solo para poder alejarse de Lan, corrió hasta llegar al medio de la calle pero de lo que no se percato fue que un camión iba a velocidad alta y al no poder frenar este se llevo a Mayl.

-Mayl!- Grito Lan al ver lo que paso,

Corrio hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su amada, y la abrazo esperando que reaccionara cosa que no hubo.

-no.. no.. no!- Empezo a gritar por ver a mayl que no daba signos de vida

-no te vayas, te amos mayl, remplazarte fue una estupidez nadie tiene el amor que tu me puedes dar, porfavor no te vayas..-

Pero ya era tarde ella ya no se encontraba con el ahora estaba en un lugar mejor..

FIN! Xp

AVISO! Si quieren que haya una segunda parte de esta trágica historia pero que pronto ya no será trágica pongan sus comentarios o reviews porque si no hay pues no habrá final feliz -3- bueno eso es todo SAYONARA!


End file.
